Home
by Maevezanar
Summary: Hai lần được rồi lại hai lần mất. Liệu Harry có nắm bắt được cơ hội thứ ba để trở về bên vòng tay Hermione trong mùa giáng sinh này?


**HOME**

**Author**: Maeve

**Rating**: PG13

**Pairing**: Harmony

**Genre**: Romance, one-shot, angst, song fic

**Based upon**: book 7 (mặc kệ cái crapilogue đi)  
**  
Status**: Completed

**Disclaimer**: Nhân vật nào thấy lạ hoắc là của tui Còn lại là của JKR.  
Nhạc sử dụng trong fic dc trình bày bởi Westlife.

**Summary**: Hai lần được rồi lại hai lần mất. Liệu Harry có nắm bắt được cơ hội thứ ba để trở về bên vòng tay Hermione trong mùa giáng sinh này?  
**  
Dedicate**: tặng cho tất cả Harmonians nhân dịp Noel.  
Merry christmas to you all

Link poster: http : / i812 . photobucket . com / albums / zz41 / Ozbridge / untitled-6 . jpg

* * *

Tò Te Tí!

-"Chú ý! Chú ý! Chuyến bay BA0172 của hãng hàng không British Airways, đi từ New York tới London, sẽ cất cánh trong vòng 30 phút nữa! Xin các hành khách nhanh chóng hòan tất thủ tục và vào máy bay! Cám ơn!"

Tiếng loa phát thanh vang lên thu hút sự chú ý của một chàng trai trẻ khiến anh ngẩng đầu lên, khẽ mỉm cười. Nhanh chóng, anh nhận lại passport của mình, kéo cổ áo chòang lên cao rồi bước vào cửa, lên máy bay.

Another sunny day,  
Has come and gone away,  
In Paris and Rome,  
I want to go home.

Anh để hành lý lên khoang rồi ngồi xuống ghế. Mắt anh nhíu nhíu lại do cảnh vật cứ mờ mờ trước mắt. Nhẹ nhàng, anh rút trong túi ra một chiếc khăn nhỏ, gỡ cặp mắt kiếng gọng tròn của mình xuống rồi lau sạch hơi nước còn vương trên đấy.

_Trời đông lạnh quá!_Harry thầm nghĩ.

Anh tựa người vào ghế, khẽ liếc mắt nhìn quanh. Ngồi bên tay trái anh là một phụ nữ xinh đẹp, trạc chừng 30, ăn mặc ra dáng doanh nhân đang chăm chú theo dõi tờ Financial Times. Bên phải anh là một cậu thiếu niên cỡ chừng mười sáu tuổi, tai đeo headphones và đầu thì lúc lắc theo một giai điệu nào đó. Xa hơn nữa, ở dãy ghế kế bên là một cặp vợ chồng trẻ, có lẽ mới vừa hưởng tuần trăng mật về vì trông họ rất âu yếm. Harry khẽ cười buồn. Nhìn các hành khác tấp nập bước lên khoang cười cười nói nói, lòng anh không khỏi se lại. Ngòai kia trời lạnh vì gió vì tuyết, trong khoang này lạnh vì lòng người cô đơn.

Anh nhớ nước Anh. Nhớ London và… anh nhớ cô!

Maybe surrounded by,  
A million people I,  
Still feel all alone,  
I just want to go home,  
Oh I miss you, You know.

Harry giơ tay nhận tấm chăn từ cô tiếp viên trẻ, anh mỉm cười lịch sự cám ơn rồi đặt nó xuống chân. Nhìn quanh mình, các hành khách khác dường như đã bắt đầu nhắm mắt lại, để sự mệt mỏi xâm chiếm cơ thể rã rời sau năm tiếng ngồi trên máy bay. Harry khẽ mỉm cười, anh thấy không buồn ngủ. Nhẹ nhàng, anh bật ngọn đèn trên ghế của mình, rồi lấy từ giỏ sách ra một xấp thư. Bóc nhẹ lá đầu tiên, mắt Harry lướt theo những dòng chữ của chính mình…

Trong phút chốc, các kỉ niệm của năm năm trước như ùa về trong ký ức chàng trai trẻ.

_-"Harry! Chọn đi!" – Hermione cằn nhằn khi Harry đã mất gần mười lăm phút nhìn chăm chăm vào hai sợi dây chuyền trước mặt._

_-"Chọn dùm mình đi!" – Harry nhỏ giọng khổ sở -"Mình kéo bồ tới đây là vì chuyện đó mà. Mình đâu biết chọn quà cưới cho chị Fleur là cái gì đâu. Biết mình kém mấy vụ này mà còn cằn nhằn hòai…"_

_-"Thiệt chán bồ quá đi!" – Cô húych tay anh chàng –"Mình thì mình…" – Hermione cầm một sợi dây chuyền bằng vàng trắng lên, mắt cô khẽ liếc xuống sợi dây vàng còn lại –"… mình thích màu trắng hơn. Có gì đó sang trọng nhưng không quá kiêu kỳ! Vẻ đẹp dịu dàng mà thanh thóat."_

_-"Cũng như bồ!" – Anh mơ màng nhận xét khiến Hermione nhướn mày lên thắc mắc, mặt cô đỏ hồng lên trông rất dễ thương –"Vậy được! Làm ơn tôi lấy cái này!" – Harry chọn cách phớt lờ cô và đánh trống lảng bằng cách tính tiền sợi dây chuyền.__-"Này, đó chỉ là ý mình, còn bồ thì…"_

_-"Bồ thích là được. Mình tin vào con mắt thẩm mỹ của bồ mà!" – Harry nhỏen miệng cười, cắt ngang lời cô. Sau khi thanh tóan xong, cả hai bước ra cửa. Chợt Hermione dừng bước, mắt nhìn chăm chú vào một đôi bông tai ngọc màu xanh lục trưng trong tủ kiếng._

_-"Bồ thích à?" – Harry nhướn mày hỏi nhưng Hermione chưa vội trả lời. Liếc nhanh lên trên kệ, anh còn thấy hai đôi bông tay khác cùng kiểu nhưng khác màu, một là ruby đỏ một là xanh da trời sapphire -"Mình thấy màu đỏ cũng đẹp này…"_

_-"Màu đỏ tuy đẹp nhưng quá nổi so với sở thích của mình. Màu xanh của ngọc lục bảo thì khác, nó nhẹ nhàng thanh thóat như một thảo nguyên bát ngát trong gió xuân. Màu xanh là màu của hy vọng mà, nó khiến người ta yêu đời hơn…" – Hermione trả lời chậm rãi mà như mơ màng, cô quay sang nhìn chăm chăm vào mắt Harry như bị cuốn vào đôi mắt xanh ngát màu cỏ ấy._

_-"Hermione…." – Harry khẽ thì thầm, mắt anh vẫn không rời cô –"Nếu bồ thích thì mua đi…"_

_-"Thôi…mắc quá! Tới 100 galleons lận. Dù sao cũng là hàng độc quyền mà." – cô cười buồn, mặt đỏ gay khi anh cứ nhìn cô chăm chăm –"Kệ đi, dù sao mình cũng không cần lắm. Đi thôi!" – Nói rồi cô kéo tay Harry bước ra khỏi cửa với một ánh mắt luyến tiếc. Anh ngóai đầu, quay lại nhìn đôi bông tai lần cuối rồi theo Hermione đi.__~*~*~*~*~_

_Ron bước vào phòng ngủ chung mà cậu và thằng bạn thân chia sẻ cùng nhau trong mấy ngày nó đến dự đám cưới anh Bill và chị Fleur. Đột nhiên, ánh mắt xanh biếc của anh chàng tóc đỏ chuyển về chiếc hộp nhỏ bọc nhung được đặt cạnh bàn ngủ._

_-"Ủa? Cái gì vậy?" – Ron thắc mắc rồi bước lại, mở ra… Hai mắt anh chàng tròn xoe khi trông thấy bên trong là một đôi bông tai ngọc lục bảo dường như rất có giá trị. Vừa lúc đó, Hermione đẩy cửa bước vào._

_-"Harry? Bồ có đó không?" – Cô hỏi, hơi ngạc nhiên khi thấy Ron đang nhìn mình –"Ủa, bồ cũng ở đây nữa à? Harry đâu nhỉ? Cậu ấy bảo mình sang đây mà…" – Cô hơi đỏ mặt, lắp bắp. Để đánh trống lãng, Hermione chuyển đề tài –"Mà này, bồ cầm cái gì trên tay đấy?" – Nói rồi cô bước tới, nghía mắt vào trong hộp.__-"Ơ mình…"_

_-"Ôi Ron…" – Hermione há hốc mồm, hai mắt cô long lanh xúc động –"Sao bồ biết mình thích đôi bông tai này này thế?...Bồ… Bồ cố tình mua tặng mình đấy hả?"_

_-"Ơ…ơ…" – Ron chưa kịp trả lời thì đã nhận được một cái ôm thật chặt từ phía Hermione như muốn ngã đè anh chàng ra đằng sau.__-"Cám ơn Ron!"_

_-"Có chi đâu!" – Anh chàng tóc đỏ trả lời trong khi hai má còn đang nóng bừng lên thẹn thùng khi có được Hermione trong vòng tay._

_Thở dài, Harry Potter khép cửa lại rồi bước nhanh ra cửa xuống cầu thang. Tim anh như thắt lại khi thấy hai đứa bạn của mình ôm rịt lấy nhau. Đôi bông tai đó vốn là do anh mua tặng Hermione. Harry để nó ở đầu giường, định chờ cô sang rồi tạo sự bất ngờ. Nhưng ngờ đâu lại để Ron bắt gặp khi Harry vừa mới bước ra ngòai lấy một ly nước… và đã gây ra sự hiểu lầm. Làm sao anh có thể bước tới giữa họ mà nhận rằng mình mới thật sự là chủ nhân của đôi bông tai chứ._

_Nén đau, Harry dằn lòng tự nhủ điều đó cũng không hẳn là chuyện xấu. Ít ra Hermione cũng sẽ an tòan hơn khi ở bên Ron. Còn mình, Harry tự biết quá rõ sẽ khó tránh cái chết luôn rình rập quanh anh. Mùa hè năm thứ sáu, Harry nhận ra tình cảm thật của mình dành cho Hermione sau khi chia tay Ginny và trở về nhà Dursley. Suốt hai tháng giam mình trong nhà, Harry đã nhận ra sự thật: chính mình đang trốn chạy thực tế khi tìm đến Ginny, hy vọng sắc đẹp của cô nàng có thể làm Harry quên đi gánh nặng trên vai. Nhưng không, giấc mơ đã kết thúc và giờ đây chính là lúc Harry đối diện với sự thật, cũng như trái tim mình. Thẳm sâu trong tiềm thức, người con gái anh yêu vẫn luôn là Hermione. Nhưng anh biết mình sẽ không bao giờ có thể mang lại hạnh phúc cho Hermione ngày nào mà Voldemort còn sống. Nếu đã vậy, thôi thì lùi lại một bước, cầu chúc cô ấy được hạnh phúc bên cạnh Ron._

_Kỳ tích xuất hiện, Harry lại một lần nữa là kẻ sống sót sau cuộc chiến. Nhưng đã quá muộn, trái tim anh đã khô héo suy tàn theo những cái liếc mắt đưa tình, những nụ hôn mà Hermione và Ron dành cho nhau. Nhói đau hơn là những lúc anh trở thành người an ủi, trở thành bờ vai cho Hermione dựa vào khi cô và Ron cãi nhau. Harry rất ghét phụ nữ khóc nhưng nếu người đó là Hermione, sự căm ghét của anh sẽ chuyển sang người đã làm cho cô ấy khóc… Ron! Lắm lúc Harry tự hỏi liệu quyết định im lặng ngày xưa của mình có phải là sai không? Nếu hôm đó anh can đảm thừa nhận tình yêu của mình dành cho Hermione thì có lẽ cô đã không phải chịu nhiều đau khổ đến thế này._

_-"Và rồi mình hét lên rằng … rằng 'nếu anh yêu em thì sao lại đến hộp đêm, chơi bời cùng các cô gái khác?'…. hic… Ron nói đó chỉ là đồng nghiệp. Nhưng..đồ…đồng nghiệp nào mà lại ôm vai bá cổ như muốn nhào lên người anh ấy như thế?... Lại…lại còn để bị đăng báo nữa."_

_Họ không hạnh phúc.__-"Lần này … anh ấy đã đi quá xa. Tụi mình cãi nhau và Ron cứ luôn miệng buộc tội mình không chịu hiểu cho anh ấy… rằng mình cứ chuyện bé xé ra to…"_

_Cả hai đều đang cố gắng chịu đựng đối phương.__-"Harry ơi, mình khổ quá…"_

_Liệu đó có phải là cơ hội cho Harry bước vào không?_

_-"Harry!" – Hermione sụt sùi, ngẩng đầu lên khỏi vai anh –"Cám ơn đã an ủi mình… Nhưng lần này tụi mình cãi nhau găng quá… có lẽ đã hết đường quay lại rồi!" – Cô chậm chậm miếng khăn giấy vào hai mí mắt sưng húp vì khóc –"Nhưng dù sao cũng cám ơn bồ đã nghe mình kể lể suốt đêm. Và cũng cám ơn luôn cho mấy chục lần khác…hic… Mình làm phiền bồ nhiều quá… Không có bồ, mình cũng không biết phải làm sao nữa."_

_-"Khờ quá!" – Anh vuốt nhẹ đầu cô –"Bạn bè để làm gì chứ?" – Harry dịu dàng nhìn xóay vào mắt cô –"Vả lại, mình muốn bồ hiểu… trong mắt mình, bồ luôn là người quan trọng nhất. Cho dù Ron, hay cả thế giới này không còn ai quan tâm bồ thì ít ra… bồ cũng còn có mình, và một bờ vai vững chãi cho bồ tựa vào."_

_-"Ôi Harry!" – Hermione thì thầm, trông cô như đang ngấm dần vào từng lời nói của anh, như đang cố tìm hiểu những suy tư trong ánh mắt xanh màu thảo nguyên ấy. Như cô, anh nhìn say đắm vào ánh mắt nâu màu hạt dẻ long lanh ấy, tìm kiếm trong đó…tình yêu._

_Rồi anh thấy cô khép nhẹ lại mí mắt, nâng đầu dần về phía anh và như một phản xạ tự nhiên, Harry cũng làm như thế. Ban đầu, môi họ chỉ chạm khẽ vào nhau như nếm thử vị ngọt bờ môi đối phương. Và từ lúc nào chẳng hay, nụ hôn trở nên nồng cháy hơn, mãnh liệt hơn. Hai tay Hermione đã vòng ra sau đầu Harry như kéo anh xuống gần cô hơn, áp làn môi khô ráp ấy vào bờ môi mịn màng của mình. Trong giây phút ấy, tâm trí Harry chỉ ngập tràn hình ảnh của người con gái mang tên Hermione. Anh nâng niu, trân trọng từng giây từng khắc bên cô. Nụ hôn của anh dứt nhẹ ra môi cô rồi trải dọc ra má, qua cằm đến cổ… Tay anh lần vào dưới làn vải chiếc áo sơ mi mỏng màu trắng của cô…_

_-"Không được! Chúng ta không thể làm thế." – Đột nhiên Hermione mở chòang hai mắt sợ hãi. Cảm giác như lửa cháy khi bàn tay ấm áp của anh chạm vào làn da của cô đã khiến Hermione thức tỉnh khỏi cơn mê –"Harry, chúng ta không thể…. Ron, mình không thể làm chuyện có lỗi với anh ấy. Mình, chúng ta… không…" – Cô lắp bắp, hai má đỏ bừng lên –"Xin… xin lỗi Harry…" – Hai mắt cô cúi gầm xuống, chẳng dám đối diện với anh –"…Mình…mình lẽ ra ra không nên để những cảm xúc đó trỗi dậy… mình… ôi…mình phải đi."_

_Thế rồi trước khi Harry kịp thốt lên mấy tiếng 'Hermione' thì cô đã độn thổ đi mất. Thở dài, anh ngồi phịch lại xuống ghế…_

_-"Cảm xúc trỗi dậy?" – Anh lầm bầm thắc mắc –"Có lẽ nào…" - mắt anh nhìn chăm chăm vào nơi cô vừa ngồi._

_Có gì lấp lánh ở đấy._

_Harry nhìn cho rõ hơn và ngạc nhiên khi thấy một chiếc bông màu ngọc lục bảo. Không do dự, anh biết ngay đó chính là đôi bông mình đã mua tặng cô lúc trước. Có lẽ Hermione đã vô tình làm rớt khi dựa vào vai anh khóc. Anh đã đánh mất cô bởi đôi bông này và giờ nó lại nằm trong tay anh. Có lẽ… có lẽ đây là cơ hội để Harry sửa sai._

_Vừa dợm đứng lên, anh lại ngồi xuống.__-"Chiếc bông bị gãy móc rồi. Chắc phải sửa lại trước khi trả cho Hermione."_

_Harry bước về nhà, thân thể rã rời mệt mỏi sau một ngày làm việc căng thẳng. Anh với tay lên bàn, định lấy chiếc bông vừa được sửa xong để ngắm lại thì…_

_-"Chiếc bông đâu?" – Anh hốt hỏang bật ngồi dậy. Thay vì là chiếc bông, Harry thấy một mẩu giấy nhỏ bên cạnh.__Harry,_ _Cám ơn bồ đã nhặt lại nó._

Hồi chiều mình có ghé đây định tìm bồ tâm sự. Ai ngờ bồ chưa đi làm về. Trong lúc đó, mình có thấy chiếc bông của Hermione trên bàn của bồ. Chắc cô ấy đánh rơi hả? Hermione thích chiếc bông đó lắm nên mình sẽ mang về trả cho cô ấy. Nhân cơ hội làm hòa luôn.

_Ron._

_Như không tin được vào mắt mình, Harry rụng rời để tờ giấy trôi tuột xuống tay. Lại một lần nữa anh phải mất Hermione về tay Ron sao? Không… Không thể! Nhanh chóng, anh độn thổ đến căn hộ của Hermione nhưng những gì Harry nghe được càng khiến anh đau lòng hơn._

_-"Ôi Ron… thì ra chính anh là người đã âm thầm đem sửa đôi bông tai của em. Vậy mà làm em tìm khắp nhà. Cũng may… cũng may còn tìm lại được. Sao anh biết cái móc nó bị lỏng mà sửa vậy?" – Hermione cười tít mắt.__-"Hah… Anh mà! Không hiểu em thì ai hiểu em! Tìm đâu cho ra người bạn trai tốt như anh chứ! Vậy em tha lỗi cho anh chứ, em yêu?"_

_-"Dĩ nhiên rồi anh yêu!" – Cô trả lời rồi gục đầu vào ngực Ron, cười dịu dàng._

_Harry biết anh chẳng còn hy vọng nữa. Họ đã làm lành với nhau. Phải, chuyện Hermione và Ron cãi nhau là chuyện thường tình. Nhưng làm hòa nhanh chóng cũng không phải chuyện lạ. Ngẫm lại, anh thấy mình thật ngây thơ khi muốn thay chỗ Ron trong trái tim Hermione.__Mày là ai chứ Harry? Mày chỉ là một người bạn bình thường thôi. Cô ấy yêu Ron, không yêu mày. Mang lại hạnh phúc gì chứ? Mày không phá vỡ hạnh phúc của người khác đã là tốt lắm rồi._

_Harry cười đau đớn với những suy nghĩ vụt lên trong đầu anh._

_Đúng, anh không thể chen vào giữa họ. Mai này Ron và Hermione sẽ đám cưới, sẽ xây dựng gia đình cho riêng mình và Harry vẫn là kẻ ngòai cuộc. Trái tim này sẽ mãi mãi vẫn là một trái tim bên lề.__-"Alô! Cho tôi đặt một vé máy bay đi New York ngay trong đêm nay!" – Anh nhấc máy lên mà trong lòng nặng trĩu._

_Nơi đây đã không còn gì để Harry luyến tiếc. Càng ở chỉ càng thêm đau lòng mà thôi…_

And i've been keeping all the letters,  
That I wrote to you,  
Each one a line or two,  
I'm fine baby how are you,  
Well I would send them but,  
I know it's that it's just not enough,  
The words were cold and flat,  
And you deserve more than that,

Harry gấp lá thư lại, thở dài buồn bã. Đã năm năm trôi qua kể từ khi anh rời London đến một phương trời mới. Nơi không ai biết đến Harry Potter cũng như quá khứ của anh, nơi anh ẩn mình làm một viên thư ký quèn, nơi anh chôn vùi trái tim mình bao mùa tuyết lạnh. Harry không muốn đối diện với thực tế cũng như thế giới phù thủy nghiệt ngã. Nhờ nó anh đã tìm được người con gái của đời mình và cũng vì nó, anh mất đi cô ấy vào tay người bạn thân nhất của mình. Đã năm mùa giáng sinh lạnh lẽo, Harry vẫn chưa quên được hình bóng cô gái với ánh mắt nâu màu hạt dẻ ấy. Ánh mắt long lanh trong sáng khiến Harry mất hồn không biết bao nhiêu lần. Đã bao lần Harry viết thư cho cô, nói rõ nỗi lòng của mình để rồi lại gấp nó bỏ vào hộc tủ. Anh chưa bao giờ có đủ can đảm để nói lên sự thật và phá vỡ hạnh phúc của hai đứa bạn mình. Thà rằng một người đau còn hơn tiết lộ sự thật để rồi cả ba cùng khổ.

Nhưng dù đã cố chôn vùi dĩ vãng, Harry không tìm được người con gái nào có thể thay thế vị trí Hermione trong lòng anh. Biết rằng mình chẳng thể chạy trốn khỏi thực tế mãi mãi, Harry đã thu hết can đảm gửi một lá thư đến cho thầy Lupin. Qua thư hồi âm, thầy có nói sơ qua về tình hình các bạn bè của anh trong suốt năm năm Harry đột nhiên mất tích. Phần lớn họ vẫn khỏe, nhưng điều khiến anh bất ngờ nhất chính là tin Hermione và Ron đã chia tay nửa năm sau khi Harry biến mất. Lý do dường như là vì Ron đã nổi đóa lên khi Hermione dành phần lớn thời gian lao đầu vào việc tìm cho ra tung tích của anh, Harry Potter, nên khiến Ron cảm thấy không được tôn trọng rồi dẫn đến cãi nhau và kết thúc bằng việc chia tay. Không lâu sau, tới lượt Hermione cũng bỏ đi, và cắt đứt liên lạc với thế giới phù thủy.

Another aeroplane,  
Another sunny place,  
I'm lucky,  
I know,  
But I want to go home,  
I've got to go home,

Nộp đơn xin nghỉ việc, Harry nhanh chóng bước ra sân bay và hòa vào dòng người tấp nập trong mùa giáng sinh. Trông người nào cũng hối hả, nhưng trên môi họ đều nở một nụ cười. cái suy nghĩ được sum họp gia đình, cùng người thân ăn mừng rồi lại mở quà dưới cây thông Noel quả thật rất ấm cúng. Lòng anh đột nhiên se lại… Harry làm gì có giáng sinh… Chưa bao giờ anh có… Một lần nữa, khao khát được hưởng hạnh phúc trong mùa sum họp lại thôi thúc anh bước nhanh chân lên máy bay, trở về Anh Quốc, trở về nhà…

Let me go home  
I'm just too far,  
From where you are,  
I've got to come home,  
Let me come home,  
I've had my run,  
Baby i'm down,  
I want to come home,

Ngước lên màn hình phía trước, Harry thấy nhẹ lòng khi khỏang cách giữa anh và New York đang xa dần và London dường như đã gần ngay trước mắt. Mùa giáng sinh này Harry sẽ tìm lại chính mình. Mùa giáng sinh này anh sẽ vui cùng bạn bè và những người thương yêu nhất, sẽ không phải cô đơn nơi xứ người chào đón mùa sum họp. Bất chợt anh tự hỏi… cô ra sao rồi nhỉ?

Ở một nơi phương trời xa nào đó, liệu Hermione sẽ cô đơn đón giáng sinh hay vui cùng một chàng trai nào khác dưới cây thông Noel? Anh vuốt nhẹ tấm hình cô trên tay, hai mắt long lanh chăm chăm nhìn. Tất cả là do lỗi Harry. Nếu ngày xưa anh không đẩy cô vào vòng tay Ron, nếu ngày xưa Harry đã can đảm thừa nhận tình yêu của mình thì có lẽ Hermione sẽ vui hơn… và sự thể cũng không ra nông nỗi này. Bộ ba vàng của Gryffindor tan rã, mỗi người mỗi hướng. Là tại Harry. Dù thế nào đi chăng nữa, anh đã quyết sẽ sửa chữa sai lầm của mình. Lần này về ngọai trừ là để gặp lại bạn bè người thân, Harry còn quyết tâm sẽ đi tìm lại hạnh phúc của mình. Một hạnh phúc mà anh đã để vuột mất tầm tay năm năm về trước. Anh sẽ tìm lại Ron, (nếu có thể)… tìm lại Hermione, và nối lại tình bạn ngày xưa của họ.

And I feel just like,  
I'm living, Someone else's life,  
It's like i just stepped outside,  
When everything was going right,  
And I know just why  
you could not come along with me,  
'Cause this was not your dream,  
But you always believed in me.

Harry đặt chân xuống phi trường London vào lúc 11 giờ đêm ngày 24 tháng 12. Anh nhanh chóng bước ra ngòai, chuẩn bị lấy hành lý và trở về cùng mọi người ăn mừng giáng sinh. Vừa lúc ấy, chân Harry như giẫm phải một thứ gì đó cộm cộm. Dừng bước, anh giở chân lên và gần như há hốc mồm, không tin được vào mắt mình.

-"Khô…không thể nào." – Anh thốt ra, chớp mắt nhìn cho kĩ vật đang cầm trên tay lần nữa –"Chiếc bông tai ngọc lục bảo." – Tim Harry như lỡ một nhịp…

Nếu chiếc bông ở đây nghĩa là Hermione cũng đang ở đây. Không chần chừ, anh bước tới văn phòng hỗ trợ khách hàng, tìm hỏi tung tích chủ nhân chiếc bông tai.

-"Rất tiếc thưa ông, chưa có hành khách nào trình báo mất bông cả. Nhưng ông có thể để nó lại đây, chúng tôi sẽ bảo quản cẩn thận cho tới khi có người tới tìm lại." Harry chần chừ khi nghe câu trả lời.

_Để chiếc bông lại? …_

Không! Anh phải tìm cho được cô và tận tay trả lại nó cho Hermione. Harry không thể để bất cứ cơ hội nào vuột khỏi tay của mình nữa.

-"Vậy cô vui lòng kiểm tra dùm tôi xem có hành khách nào tên Hermione Jane Granger không?"

Another winter day,  
Has come and gone away,  
In either Paris and Rome,  
And I Want To Go Home,  
I miss you,  
You know,  
Let me go home.

-"Chuyến bay BA0172, bay từ New York tới London." Câu trả lời của cô tiếp viên hàng không như cứ mãi vang vọng trong trí óc Harry. Không thể nào, đó là chuyến bay của Harry mà. Lẽ nào họ đã ở trên cùng một chuyến bay mà anh không biết…

-"Vậy cô có thể cho tôi lên máy bay trở lại để tì…"

-"Rất tiếc thưa ông, nhưng quy định của sân bay không cho phép hành khách trở lại máy bay sau khi đã đáp xuống."

-"Này, ban nãy cũng có một hành khách nữ xin phép trở lại máy bay để tìm chiếc bông tai bị thất lạc đấy." – Một nữ tiếp viên khác bước vào văn phòng và chen ngang câu chuyện của họ. Vừa nghe qua, hơi thở Harry đột nhiên trở nên dồn dập. Linh tính nói cho anh biết hành khách nữ đó chính là người con gái anh đang tìm.

-"Này ông, ông đi đâu đấy? Không phải lối đấy…" Mặc cho các cô tiếp viên kêu lại, Harry vẫn sấn bước chen ngang dòng người vừa đáp máy bay xuống. Anh phải trở lại máy bay, anh phải tìm lại Hermione, tìm lại hạnh phúc của mình. Ẩn sau ánh mắt mang màu xanh của thảo nguyên ấy là một ý chí kiên định. Dù các tiếp viên và bảo an liên tục chạy theo sau, gọi rối rít yêu cầu Harry quay trở ra, anh vẫn bỏ ngòai tai. Không ai có thể ngăn Harry trở về bên cô. Không một ai! Nhanh chóng bẻ vào một khúc cua, anh rút cây đũa ra và chỉ sau một tiếng POP, Harry đã độn thổ mất.

I've had my run,  
Baby i'm down,  
I want to go home,  
Let me go home.

-"Hermione!" – Harry khẽ gọi khi trước mặt anh là một dáng người thanh mảnh với mái tóc nâu dài thả sau lưng. Trang phục của cô thanh lịch, ra dáng một nữ doanh nhân trong bộ vest đen và giày cao gót. Người con gái ấy đang đứng quay lưng về phía Harry, hai vai cô run run như thể đang khóc.

-"Hermione!" – Anh cất tiếng gọi lần nữa và đặt nhẹ một tay lên vai cô. Từ từ, cô quay trở lại, hai mắt dù đẫm nước vẫn không xóa nhòa sự thông minh lanh lợi thưở nào. Trên tay cô là một lá thư… trong xấp thư anh định gửi cho cô suốt năm năm qua. Thì ra anh đã bỏ quên chúng trên máy bay và … có lẽ do duyên phận, Hermione đã tìm thấy chúng khi cô quay trở lại đây tìm bông tai.

-"Ha…Harry!" – Cô rưng rưng rồi chỉ trong giây lát, Harry thấy mình như bị đẩy lùi vài bước bởi một cái ôm nổi tiếng.

-"Herm…"

CHÁT!

Chưa kịp hòan hồn trước cái ôm ấy, Harry lại thấy như lảo đảo thêm bởi cái tát của cô.

-"Her…"

-"Có thật không?" – Hermione thốt ra trong một nỗ lực hết sức quệt đi mấy giọt nước mắt đang tuôn dài trên má. Rồi như để trả lời cho ánh mắt ngạc nhiên của anh, cô tiếp lời bằng một giọng cay đắng –"Những gì anh viết trong đây có phải thật không? Anh nói… anh nói anh yêu tôi… Nhưng anh lại đẩy tôi cho Ron? Anh yêu tôi mà không dám đấu tranh cho tình yêu của mình? Anh yêu tôi mà bỏ đi nơi khác như một con rùa hèn nhát? Anh có biết năm năm qua tôi tìm anh cực khổ đến thế nào không?... Tôi đi khắp nơi, hỏi khắp tất cả…tôi mong chờ chỉ có ngày hôm nay để biết được anh… bình yên hay đã gặp chuyện. Và… và rồi anh tặng món quà giáng sinh 'tuyệt vời' nhất cho tôi… bằng xấp thư này đây."

-"Hermione, nghe anh nói!" – Harry vịn chặt lấy hai tay cô, cố giữ cho Hermione bình tĩnh –"Phải, anh đã đẩy em cho Ron nhưng vì anh muốn em được an tòan. Anh đã im lặng không nói ra vì anh nghĩ em không yêu anh. Anh ngốc thật, lẽ ra anh nên biết những ánh mắt, những cử chỉ mà em dành cho anh không thể chỉ là tình bạn bình thường được. Nhưng chỉ vì hai lần… đã hai lần anh định tặng em đôi bông tai và cả hai lần anh đều thất bại nên an…"

-"Nếu vậy thì điều gì khiến anh nghĩ anh sẽ thành công lần này chứ?" – Hermione ngắt lời một cách lạnh lùng.

-"Vì duyên phận. Ron có được đôi bông tai hai lần nhưng rồi cuối cùng cũng để mất nó về tay anh. Người cuối cùng giữ nó là anh, chúng ta mới thật sự có duyên phận." – Anh thì thầm, nhìn xóay vào mắt cô như mong hiểu được những gì Hermione đang suy nghĩ.

-"Chiếc bông tai? Anh tìm đượ…"

-"Cho anh một cơ hội nữa. Cho anh đeo chiếc bông này cho em… hôm nay và mãi mãi về sau." – Harry chặn ngang trước khi Hermione kịp phản đối. Rồi anh bỏ tay cô ra, thôi không giữ nữa mà lấy từ trong túi ra chiếc bông màu ngọc lục bảo. Anh vén nhẹ một bên tóc cô ra rồi khéo léo đeo vào đó. Mỉm cười, Harry nắm lấy tay cô, giọng anh nhẹ như hơi thở -"Không phải vô cớ mà người ta tạo ra bông tai là một đôi. Vật vô tri còn có tình cảm thì huống gì người thường, phải không?"

Hermione vẫn im lặng, nhìn chăm chăm vào anh khiến Harry rất hồi hộp. Dường như ẩn sau đôi mắt cương nghị ấy là sự đấu tranh mãnh liệt giữa hai luồng suy nghĩ. Liệu cô có đồng ý hay không? Liệu cô có còn giận anh vì đã bỏ đi hay không? Liệu Hermione…

Dòng suy nghĩ bị cắt đứt ngay đó vì não bộ Harry đã từ chối không họat động nữa khi những gì anh biết chỉ còn là đôi môi ngọt lịm đang áp vào môi anh. Trong giây phút đó, anh biết mình đã về đến nhà, đã tìm được tổ ấm của mình trong vòng tay, trong tình yêu của cô.

It'll all be alright,  
I'll be home tonight,  
I'm coming back home.

-"Vậy em tha lỗi cho anh chứ?" – Harry dứt môi ra, nhưng tay vẫn ôm chặt lấy cô.

-"Chuyện đó tính sau! Giờ thì tập trung lo chuyện này trước…" – Hermione trả lời trong hơi thở dốc. Cô nắm lấy cà vạt chiếc áo sơ mi của anh rồi kéo Harry vào cho một nụ hôn nồng cháy khác. Ngòai trời tuyết vẫn rơi vẫn lạnh, nhưng Harry đã không còn cô đơn nữa. Hơi ấm của tình yêu đã sưởi ấm cho anh, cho họ, và cho cả không gian xung quanh.


End file.
